The present invention relates to a stacked semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Recent developments in semiconductor fabrication technology have lead to various types of semiconductor packages having a semiconductor device adapted to process massive amounts of data in a short period of time.
A semiconductor package is typically fabricated using the following processes: a semiconductor chip fabrication process for fabricating a semiconductor chip including a semiconductor device over a wafer made of high quality pure silicon, a die sorting process for electrically inspecting the semiconductor chip, and a packaging process for packaging the semiconductor chips that pass the inspection process.
Additionally, recent technological advancements have lead to a chip scale package having a size that is only 100% to 105% of the size of a semiconductor chip, and a stacked semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked in order to enhance the data capacity and the processing speed of a semiconductor device.
Additional developments include a semiconductor product in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked to enhance a data capacity and processing speed, as well as a semiconductor product in which the integration density of the semiconductor chip is enhanced in order to enhance the data capacity and the processing speed.